Bedtime Stories
by VenusEdge
Summary: Cuatro historias cubiertas por la noche, por la línea que la separa del alba y el crepúsculo, por su negrura. En la oscuridad, los más intensos sentimientos eclosionan como flores. [Fanfic que consta de 4 capítulos. Reiner x Berth, Eren x Armin, Ymir x Christa y Levi x Hanji. No pude poner a todos los personajes ;3;]
1. Trembling Heart

**Bedtime Stories 1: Trembling Heart.**

El grito que apuñaló la estancia fue abrumador.

Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel con el tacto de afiladas agujas perforando cuero. Su garganta se atoró por la espesa saliva que actuaba a modo de tenaza. Entreabrió los labios hasta que sintió la dolorosa tirantez de las comisuras, y a pesar de ello, no fue suficiente para permitirle respirar. Una pesada losa se recargaba en su pecho, semejando quebrar cada costilla, inutilizar cada músculo, de modo que solo pudiese dar bocanadas vacías. Sentía violentos chispazos colisionando contra la yema de sus dedos. Los impulsos eléctricos que corrían por su médula espinal le quemaban.

Tenía más ganas de hincarse las uñas en la carne y tirar fuertemente hasta que viese salir la sangre que nunca.

Berth.

Berth.

¡Berth!

Intentó alzar la mirada. Sus retinas estaban tan empañadas por las lágrimas que dificultosamente llegó a divisar una figura reflejada en el espejo.

-Te está sucediendo otra vez, ¿verdad?-su voz temblaba. Temblaba tanto como el cuerpo de su compañero bajo su mano.-Berth, contesta, por amor de Dios.

Apenas si sus dedos alcanzaron a desabrochar torpemente el primer botón de su camisa, disminuyendo la presión de su cuello de una forma ridículamente ínfima. Apenas si podía escuchar nada si no se hacía notar por encima de los estentóreos latidos de su corazón. Sus labios resecos, heridos, comenzaban a adquirir una coloración lilácea.

-R…R…Rei…n…

-Tranquilo. Estoy aquí.

El muchacho rubio tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Notó las cálidas y cortantes lágrimas de Bertholdt abrasarle los dedos.

_Ayúdame_.

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo, todo va bien. Mírame. Anda, mírame, abre los ojos.

_Tengo miedo_.

Sus párpados se elevaron. Su boca se ahogó de saliva.

_Ayúdame_.

Reiner acarició con suma delicadeza su nuca, descendiendo por su espalda. Su tacto semejaba el de las gotas de lluvia. Tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones por completo y lo expulsó suavemente sobre su rostro impregnado de sudor, a la altura de su nariz. Llevaban demasiados años conociéndose. Si algo calmaba las crisis de ansiedad de Berth era el aliento de su compañero acariciándole en un soplido. A medida que iba repitiendo el proceso su respiración se fue acompasando, llegando incluso a ser lo suficientemente profunda para inundar completamente su pecho. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Primero con muchísima fuerza. Luego, aflojando muy lentamente, relajando los músculos de su rostro, tensando la piel arrugada. Todavía le dolía muchísimo el esternón, mas al cogerle de la mano, sentía que era un sufrimiento soportable.

Él estaba allí.

Tocándole.

Respirando.

Estaba a salvo.

Estaba **vivo**.

Se repitió aquellas cortas frases mentalmente, una y otra vez, interiorizando los conceptos en su cabeza. La tensión que sentía se resquebrajó, desvaneciéndose en una debilidad aplastante, que apenas le permitía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su rostro escurrió entre las manos de Reiner como agua, mirando hacia abajo. Apenas si era un autómata a manos del pánico.

-No puedes seguir así, Bertholdt. Esto está acabando contigo.

Su recia mano retiraron el sudor de su frente. El moreno la tomó entre temblores, digiriéndola a su cuello. Allí era donde más le molestaba. Su corazón desquiciado arremetió contra sus uñas. Cada sístole le mantenía cerca. Cada diástole le apartaba lejos.

Dudaba entre qué era lo mejor para ellos dos.

-Reiner...

-¿Mh?

-No quiero seguir con esto... Quiero irme a casa...

-No podemos rendirnos ahora, sería una estupidez.

-Quiero irme a casa...-repetía aquella frase como un mantra, dejando que las lágrimas hiriesen sus mejillas. Aquellas eran las marcas de su propia guerra.

-Berth...

Un cálido manto envolvió su cuerpo, obligándole a inclinarse hacia delante. Los brazos del muchacho rubio eran el único refugio seguro en la tempestad.

Realmente, su hogar era donde pudiera estar con él.

-Berth, vamos a volver a casa. Te lo prometo. Confía en mí. Solo tenemos que esperar un poco más.

-Nos acabarán matando...

Su voz sonaba quebrada, trémula, frágil.

-Para que te hagan nada deberán pasar primero por encima de mí. Y créeme. No lo harán.

Alzó levemente su rostro. Sus ojos negros estaban cubiertos por una rojiza red de venas inflamadas, cuyo único fin era hacer funcionar sus lacrimales. Exprimirlos. Hasta dejarlos secos.

-No quiero seguir jugando a ser un héroe... No quiero...Porque no lo soy...

Reiner apoyó la frente contra la suya. Le tuvo tan cerca de sí como le fue posible. Enterró los dedos en su cabello en suaves caricias, que instaron a su amigo a que cerrase los párpados de nuevo. No podía negárselo a sí mismo. Le amaba tanto que le dolía.

-Para mí lo eres, Berth.

Entrelazaron los dedos suavemente. Entre ellos dos no existían los secretos, las inseguridades, las dudas. Se querían demasiado como para permitir perder uno al otro. "Anda, vamos" musitó el muchacho rubio, guiándole hacia la cama que compartían, bajo el permiso de su instructor, para mantener controlada la enfermedad de Bertholdt y que no se convirtiese en un problema para sus compañeros. Se acostaron juntos. Uno frente al otro. Besándose con tantísimo cuidado y dulzura que sus labios semejaban los roces de los pétalos de una flor unos contra los otros, empujados por una brisa cálida. Los besos del moreno tenían aquel amargo regusto a lágrimas. Los de su amado sabían a seguridad y aplomo. Serpenteó por su tronco, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Berth le acarició el cabello enredándolo entre sus trémulos dedos, hasta que sus párpados cubrieron sus iris azabache, como delicados velos de piel. Su corazón aún bombeaba agitadamente. Tardaría un buen rato en calmarse.

En momentos así Reiner no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente ellos dos eran, como solían decirles, los cazadores o las presas.


	2. The rose and the butterfly

El miedo tiene vida propia. Late, se mueve, respira. Los temores serpentean por la mente humana, oscureciendo cada resquicio de luz, cada mínimo pensamiento positivo reduciéndolo a simples sombras, a cenizas, a manchurrones que cubren por completo una hermosa obra a medio terminar. Escupen su veneno, resquebrajan la blancura del alma, crean fisuras donde se escurren los monstruos que llevamos dentro. Y el dolor que produce su cruel aguijón fue lo que hizo a Eren erguir bruscamente el tronco, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

En medio de la soledad de un dormitorio lleno de gente.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Su frágil figura resaltaba bajo las sábanas, que escondían con su inmaculado albor su piel marmórea, nívea, tersa, suave. Su cabello rubio guardaba entre sus mechones el recuerdo de los últimos rayos de sol, y todavía resplandecía discretamente en medio de la negrura. Acurrucado dándole la espalda parecía el ser más indefenso de la faz de la tierra. Hincó las uñas en su hombro y comenzó a moverle hacia sí y hacia la pared, sin ser capaz de detener el llanto. Sus párpados se elevaron lentamente en tanto que se daba la vuelta para identificar a quien le reclamaba.

-¿Eren...?-pronunció su nombre en un susurro ronco, en tanto que se iba incorporando.-¿Qué sucede?

Sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de su compañero en apenas un suspiro. Escondió la cabeza en el hueco que conformaban su cuello y hombro, derramando sobre él dolorosas lágrimas que empapaban su pijama. Armin entrelazó ambas manos sobre los riñones del contrario, acostándose de nuevo en la cama para atraerle hacia él. Pocas veces le había sentido temblar de aquel modo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Eren?-reformuló la pregunta, esta vez con un tono más claro. Buscó su glauca mirada entre saladas gotas de agua, hasta que la abrazó con el fulgor cerúleo de sus ojos claros.-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?-Inquirió esta vez. Si en medio de la noche salía de su cama buscando el contacto ajeno solía ser por ello.

La cabeza del moreno se movió en señal de asentir. Armin le estrechó más contra sí, suspirando. No había perdido la costumbre. Desde que eran tan solo unos niños, cada vez que Eren tenía pesadillas, se iba a casa de su amigo, aunque fuese en medio de la madrugada, muchas de las veces descalzo, sin miedo a clavarse piedras o cristales en los pies, bajo la lluvia, a veces la nieve, y le tiraba piedras a la ventana para que le dejara entrar y se colase en su camita.

-Soñé que no podía hacerlo... Que esos cabrones nos vencían...

El corazón de Armin se encogió. Realmente aquella no era solo una pesadilla, sino una posibilidad. En el caso hipotético de que Eren fallara en su misión y solamente fuese un lastre para la humanidad, ni la primera ni la última persona contenida entre los muros se salvaría de un destino atroz. La destrucción, el caos, el olor a sangre y cenizas danzando en el ambiente, igual que la última vez que pudieron pisar las calles de su cuidad natal. De la garganta entrecerrada de un lloroso y arrepentido Eren se escapó lo inevitable:

-Soñé que te perdía...

Los párpados del muchacho velaron sus hermosos ojos azules, engarzando entre las pestañas una lágrima furtiva como aquel que guarda un secreto. Pensaban que estando en la tropa de exploración de lo único que tenían que preocuparse era de tener una muerte lo menos dolorosa posible, mas entonces recordaban que eran humanos. Que lo que más les aterrorizaba era el hecho de que tuviesen que morir sin remedio, que muy pocos afortunados podrían seguir al amanecer en pie.

¿Cómo desmentir una verdad que tenían tan cerca?

-No pienses en ello, Eren. Ha sido un mal sueño...-le acarició la mejilla con suma dulzura, resbalando los dedos por su piel siguiendo la trayectoria del sendero de sus lágrimas. Se acurrucó contra él y besó la delicada estructura de una de ellas, la cual se coló entre las estrías de sus labios, entremezclándose con su saliva y colándose por su garganta.

Sus sentimientos. No, su vida, le nutría.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?-le musitó, abrazándose todavía más a él. Era un ritual que solía hacer cuando Eren tenía pesadillas, relatarle alguna historia que previamente le había desvelado su abuelo.

Las almas se endurecen. Los cuerpos maduran. El corazón permanece _intocable_.

El muchacho del cabello color caoba asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, inhalando fuerte para que los mocos le dejasen respirar bien. Armin colocó un brazo bajo la mejilla para acomodarse, mientras con el otro acariciaba el costado de su compañero de forma incansable.

-Érase una vez una hermosa mariposa blanca. Sus alas eran del mismo color que el marfil, tan finas que trasparentaban los reflejos del sol, tan bella como la primera nevada, inmaculada y grácil. Se la veía tan frágil al volar, y a la vez tan ligera, que parecía llevada por el mismo aire, una funámbula de las alturas. Entonces, se fijó en una rosa con la corola de un color granate como la sangre, que crecía en tierra yerma. A su alrededor no emergía ni la más pequeña espiga. La mariposa se posó en el suelo y la observó de cerca. Su languidez guardaba una hermosura tan grande que cautivaron su corazón con una sola mirada. La mariposa sentía un amor tan grande que sin dudarlo ni un solo instante se aproximó a la flor y la envolvió con sus alas níveas, a pesar de las advertencias de la flor de que no se le acercara. Entonces, lo comprendió. Comprendió por qué la vegetación no creía a su alrededor.

Alzó la mirada hacia Eren. Se le veía curioso, aunque, en cierto modo, la historia le resultaba familiar.

-En el tallo de la rosa se erigían decenas de espinas que, como si de cuchillos se tratasen, apuñalaron a la frágil mariposa, resquebrajándole las alas, cuyos fragmentos se quedaron prendados en sus crueles garras teñidas de clorofila.

Escuchó cómo ambas filas de los dientes de su amigo de la infancia se juntaban y chirriaban de impotencia.

-Pero el amor que el insecto mutilado sentía por la flor era más grande que cualquier padecimiento físico. Permaneció a su lado infatigable, velando su bienestar, otorgándole su dulce compañía. Mas cada noche la rosa sangra sus pétalos para cubrir el cuerpo de la mariposa y que el frío no se lleve su vida.

El joven moreno desvió la mirada, apretando los puños. Armin notó bajo su mano sus músculos intercostales tensos.

-Esa rosa era un monstruo... ¿Cómo pudo quedarse tan tranquila habiéndole hecho algo así?

Se le acercó un poco, apoyando los labios en su comisura un breve instante. ¿Tanto sufres, Eren? ¿Te sientes tan culpable?

-El cuento aún no ha terminado. Hay una parte... que todavía no te he contado.

Esa afirmación le hizo alzar la vista con avidez, deseando saber más sobre la historia.

-La mariposa poseía una gran inteligencia, o eso decía siempre mi abuelo al narrar, por lo que con los pétalos caídos se construyó unas nuevas alas. Y cuando iba a emprender el vuelo se dio cuenta... que para qué volar sin rumbo si ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.-acarició la mejilla de Eren muy dulcemente.-Su libertad. Su sueño.

-Qué mariposa tan masoquista.-musitó acercando la frente a la del muchacho rubio, sorteando su flequillo recto para tocar piel contra piel.-¿Qué puede haber de bueno en una flor rota que arrasa con todo lo que toca?

Armin sonrió dulcemente.

_¿Qué puede haber de bueno en un mocoso que se puede transformar en un titán sediento de sangre pero que no se puede controlar? _Le había preguntado una vez.

Las palabras de su abuelo mientras le curaba las heridas que le hacían los otros niños al pegarle palizas cuasi mortales cuando todavía era un niño resonaban en sus oídos como respuesta, tomadas de un libro de Antonie de Saint-Exupéry.

_Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos._

-Si la mariposa le ama, ¿qué más da lo que sea?...-se aproximó a sus labios. Esta vez las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus iris cerúleos.-No me importa todo lo que vaya a sufrir en esta lucha. Estaré a tu lado siempre.

Los labios de Eren se le acercaron para fundirse con los suyos en un delicado beso con sabor salado. Entonces entendió por fin su misión.

Esta vez.

En este cuento.

La rosa utilizaría pétalos y espinas para proteger a su mariposa de la muerte.


End file.
